Feeling Skitty
by R0h
Summary: Jeff can't seem to find his skittles...


Title: Feeling Skitty

Characters: The Hardys

Disclaimer: I have a rock named Bob.

Rating: T

Summary: Jeff can't seem to find his skittles...

A/N: ... uh... umm... I dunno. Just a short story... Flame me, lol. Or review... or something... It's kinda OOC... but that's my style, mwuaha.

xxx

The rainbow-haired boy gritted his teeth.

He looked around the desk.

He pulled the cabinets open.

He searched under the desk, bumping his head in the process.

Growling, he walked to his luggage.

He rummaged through his bags wildly.

He quickly opened up the zippers, throwing his clothes everywhere.

He grabbed the bag and shook it strongly, hoping for something to come out.

None.

There was only one thing left to do.

"MATT!!! HAVE YOU SEEN MY SKITTLES?!" He whined.

Matt Hardy, who was currently lounging on the sofa, looked at his brother Jeff, amused.

He had been watching the poor guy look everywhere.

"No," Was his simple answer.

Jeff groaned.

"Someone stole my candy!" He wanted to jump up and down out of frustration.

"Jeff, you can still get some by the vending machine," Matt yawned.

"But I finished it all last night, remember?!" Jeff whined a little more, pouting.

"So...?"

"... you don't seem to understand. MY SKITTLES ARE MISSING."

"Uh, yeah, whatever." Matt rolled his eyes at Jeff's childish antics.

"..."

"Don't look at me like that, Jeff,"

"..."

"Stop it,"

"..."

"I said stop!"

"..."

"GAH!" Matt growled and threw a pillow at him.

Jeff ducked.

"..."

"Son of a... I SAID STOP IT, NERO."

"..."

"FINE!!! I'LL HELP YOU FIND YOUR SKITTLES! STOP STARING AT ME!"

"Hehe, works everytime,"

"..."

"Don't use my technique against me!"

"..."

"CHEATER!"

10 minutes later, Matt agreed to search for the bag of skittles. So, once again, the Hardys searched through the whole room.

They searched and searched...

Looking around...

And after about almost an hour...

No luck.

Jeff wanted to bang his head on the wall.

"See? No skittles, now leave me alone!" Matt sighed heavily.

The younger Hardy pouted.

Matt looked at him like he was crazy.

"But I love skittles..."

"Wow, that's shocking,"

Jeff glared.

"SOMEONE STOLE IT!"

"Riiiiight..."

"Well, it's not here! Not anywhere here! Someone stole my skittles! And I'm gonna make that person pay!"

Jeff narrowed his eyes at the older Hardy.

"You..."

"Dude, does it look like I even wanna touch your skittles?!"

"You'll never know... What if you got drunk and ate it all?!"

"Dude, you were the one who drank all the booze!"

"Oh, yeah..."

Matt groaned in despair.

Jeff headed for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm gonna find the culprit and kill him!"

Matt shook his head.

"It's just candy..."

Jeff looked at him, shocked, filled with mixed emotions.

"J-just... candy...?!" He muttered slowly.

"Oh, shit..." Matt mumbled.

"DIE!!!" The rainbow-haired wrestler tackled Matt down.

A dogfight started, which consisted of..

Rolling around, bumping stuff...

And hair pulling.

"JEFF! GET OFF ME!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY IT'S JUST CANDY?!"

"BECAUSE IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT! SKITTLES ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LOVES SOCKS!"

"I DO NOT!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"I DO NOT! GET THE HELL OFF ME, JEFF!"

"I WANT MY SKITTLES NOOOOOOOOW!!!"

"I DON'T HAVE IT! DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!"

"WELL, DON'T TOUCH MINE!"

Matt growled and kicked his brother off of him.

Jeff landed on the sofa magically, grumbling.

"... that hurt, how could you be so mean...?"

"..." The innovator of Mattitude looked at him, raising a brow.

POOF.

He spit out feathers, glaring holes into the younger Hardy.

"You little bastard..."

Grabbing the pillow, he threw it back harder, but Jeff, being Jeff, was too quick and ducked.

"YOU'LL PAY!" Matt cried, brutally hitting his brother with another pillow.

Jeff blocked some of it, some he took.

So the pillow fight started...

Half an hour later...

The pillows hit both their faces, causing them to collapse on the ground...

"I hate you..." Matt said groggily, spitting out a few more feathers.

Jeff blinked, feeling a crunching sound below him, while trying to brush the feathers out his hair.

He reached into his back pocket, while Matt stared at him, twitching.

"Oh, there it is," Jeff grinned goofily, grabbing the skittles and showing it off to Matt.

He popped it open and took a piece.

"Ahh, I love skittles..." He smiled, savoring the flavor.

Crunch...

Munch...

Matt twitched.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD, JEFF!!!"

THE END?

xxx

Wahehehe...

Hope you guys liked it... I just think it's cute. O.o;

Just wanted to get it out of my head.


End file.
